


By Your Side

by F1fanthaastic



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, English National Team, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Heavy Angst, Injury, Major Character Injury, Not Happy, War, World War III, england nt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1fanthaastic/pseuds/F1fanthaastic
Summary: A World War 3 AU16 year old Ben Chilwell was forced to "go rogue". Will he survive WW3 on his own or can James help him by staying by his side?
Relationships: Ben Chilwell & James Maddison, Dele Alli & Eric Dier, Mason Mount & Declan Rice, Trent Alexander-Arnold & Jordan Henderson
Kudos: 5





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy guys :) So this is my first ever fic and I've been thinking bout doing one for a while and now seems best now we're all off school.  
> So this is a World War 3 AU (got the idea of WW3 after all the memes went round) where all the players are under the age of 18 so they're living in the wild as 'Rogues' which I'll explain more about in the actual story. Pretty much half of the England NT feature too but I'm still deciding who, so the character list is gonna change a lot.  
> Ben Chilwell and James Maddison are the main characters in this, they haven't met at the start but they soon will. I don't plan to make them have a relationship in this, just friends but It's a very angsty and sad fic so get the tissues ready but I hope you guys like it...

January 8th. Start of the famous World War 3. January 12th was when Ben waved goodbye to his Dad marching off to fight. He had survived a month without his Dad. He had had zero contact with his Mum his whole life, who had abandoned Ben and his Dad after he was born, which left Ben currently living on his own.

Ben Chilwell was 16 years old and in the middle of Year 11. He was a shy boy but could be the loudest guy in the room if you got to know him. Around school, it was just him and his best mates Jack who was known as one of the funniest and loudest guys in class. But they didn't know why they were still at school, with the war going on, surely it would have been safer to stay home?

"Miss can we go home I ain't up for getting bombed at school today" Jack shouts in the middle of their English class, earning an eruption of laughter from everyone around him.  
Ben just giggled quietly saying "Jack mate you can get bombed at home as well". Despite all the jokes, one of Ben's worst fears was his house getting bombed now that they were becoming more frequent around London.

"Miss I'm gonna be one of those Rogues if my house gets bombed, got a gun ready n'everything now their legal to buy" a kid called Jadon yelled, adding to the class discussion. Ben had heard lots of stories about Rogues but the government had sent a letter to everyone explaining as much as they could:

_'It has not gone unnoticed that many young people who have been left homeless due to bombings have been resorting to living as 'Rogues'._   
_These are typically young people aged between 15-25 who live outdoors after becoming homeless or if they cannot legally join the army. They are known to have weapons which is expected after their legalisation in January and are known to travel in pairs. If you can then please offer Rogues rooms to stay in at night, however, Football stadiums will be available for them to use as shelter and will offer supplies whilst matches are cancelled for the foreseeable future._   
_Whilst having people living outside is not ideal in these difficult times, we believe that they can help quicken the process of finding out information about the enemy by searching for their spies who are UK based and we are attempting to contact as many Rogues as possible suggesting the idea that they search for spies. Yes, it is dangerous but it may be the best solution we have right now. We urge people to NOT become a Rogue unless you are uneligible to fight as a soldier e.g too young. This is all the information we can give at this time.'_

Many people disagreed with the idea of letting Rogues into their home, believing it was dangerous, but some were kind enough to set up hostels. The abandonment of the football season meant that stadiums all over the UK were free to use. Some Rogues had started to sleep there already which angered many people but the government agreed to use them as a sort of help station. Ben understood that the government was trying to help and prevent the number of Rogues in the UK increasing, but he never understood why people did it in the first place. He just hated the war...

"The keyword there being 'If', Jadon, please don't go Rogue unless you have to. 6 kids in this year group have already left-" the teacher continued to speak.

"Jack, are you worried about maybe having to be one of the Rogues?" Ben hesitantly asked his friend, his blue eyes full of worry. The idea of living in the wild amongst many violent strangers scared him through and through.

"Nahh mate, if it happens then I'll breeze through it, leader of the lot of them" Jack proudly said with a smirk on his face, running his hand through his gelled brown hair.

"I can imagine you charging through the streets of London in that grim Aston Villa shirt" ben replied, smiling at the hilarious thought. "But y' know there's no shower and no hair gel, right? That piece of shit on your head you call a trim isn't gonna look so good after a week, and the chances of you getting a fit girl as you rogue partner are pretty slim".

"First of all don't disrespect the AV shirt, second, of course I'm gonna get a fit bird and third we'll sort the hair when the time comes t-" Jack laughs before the end of lesson bell cuts him off. "Ben mate you don't have to be worried, the chances are our houses will be fine and you'd be fine outside. A bit skinny but your Dad got you a gun just in case. And if we had room at our house I'd let you stay but we don't, but it won't come to that" Jack continues to speak, placing a comforting hand on Ben's shoulder, as they both began to stand up and head to their next class.

"Cheers mate, I'll try not to think about it" Ben sighs as Jack walks off, leaving him deep in thought. Ben had a small gun ready if the worst were to happen and a bomb shelter was set up in his house too. But he was terrified of the idea of having to team up with a stranger and potentially hurt or even kill someone! It made Ben feel sick. But his thoughts were cut off by Jack screaming down the halls.

"I'M GETTING YOU BACK FOR CALLING MY TRIM SHIT CHILLY JUST YOU REMEMBER"

**Author's Note:**

> So there was the first chapter guys! Sorry it was short. I think this could be the last appearance of our man Jack cos idk where else I can fit him in to the plot at the moment but i think Ben will be meeting James in about chapter 3 or 4! Let me know if you guys have any ideas and if you enjoyed it Xx
> 
> *All of the character ages are on my wattpad, fic is posted as the same name under the account nandolorrisFC*


End file.
